


A New Baby?

by Shea



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shea/pseuds/Shea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharrkan's friend is having a baby that they don't want. He smells a perfect compromise. Now is Spartos going to go along with it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Baby?

The few moments after finishing a tattoo, and waiting for the customer's reaction, was one of the most nerve-wracking moments in Spartos's life. One could follow exactly what the customer ordered and wanted, and they'd still end up unhappy. It never happened to him, but he'd seen a guy nearly punch Sharrkan's lights out one time. And a girl had actually slapped him. It left a mark Spartos actually had to nurse. 

 

Spartos bit the inside of his lip as he watched this girl examine her tattoo in the mirror. It wasn't anything fancy; just a tribal tattoo across her shoulders. But, again, you never knew how they'd react. He distracted himself by putting away his inks and pen. 

 

"So-?" He asked. 

 

"I love it!" The teen exclaimed, putting aside the hand-held mirror to hug him tightly. Spartos blinked in surprise. "This is great! You're amazing~" 

 

Spartos flushed lightly and nodded some. "Well, I'm glad you're happy." He led her back to the counter where he typed in the amount for her tattoo. She smiled at him, but it wasn't just any usual smile. It was a smile Sharrkan liked to wear a lot- especially when flirting. He found himself biting his lip again. 

 

"I'm very happy~" She practically purred as she handed him her card. She rested her chin on her interlocked fingers. "So, what're you doing tonight?" 

 

Spartos blinked again as he did her transaction. "I.. er.. I'm probably just going home." 

 

"You wanna go see a movie or something?" She winked at him. 

 

Spartos felt his heart stop for a moment. How did one reject a women.. nicely? Luckily, he didn't have to. Sharrkan appeared, throwing an arm around his shoulders and kissing his cheek. "Hey, baby. What do you say we go out for dinner tonight? And then maybe a movie?"

 

The redhead blinked again and looked between his husband and the customer in front of him. The girl blinked back, before clearing her throat. "Excuse me." She said to Sharrkan, rather than to Spartos. "I was kind of asking him out /first/." 

 

Sharrkan scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I've got you beat, girlie. By about, four years." 

 

She was about to retort before Sharrkan held up his left hand, waving his ring finger with a grin on his face. "Hate to break it to you. You're cute and all, but Spartos is actually gay~ And married. To me." He waved his hand towards the door. "You've paid. Now run along, sweetie~" 

 

Spartos let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. He turned to Sharrkan with a light smile. "Thanks."

 

"For what? I was just guarding my territory~" He grinned and kissed his cheek again. "I was serious about the dinner and movie though. We haven't really been on a date in forever."

 

"Oh, um, yeah. Sure." He nodded. "We can do that." 

 

"Do you not want to?"

 

"What? Yes, I do!" 

 

"Then, what was with the hesitation?"

 

"There wasn't any hesitation!"

 

"Oh, um, yeah. Yeah there was." He replied in a mimicking tone. 

 

Spartos narrowed his eyes at him. "Sharrkan. I will go on the date. Now shut up, or I'll find some rain check excuse."

 

Sharrkan chuckled and held up his hands. "Okay, okay." He kissed him gently, tugging him close. "I've got something serious to ask you tonight." 

 

Spartos blinked and arched a brow. "What-?"

 

"It's a surprise." He grinned again and wheeled back to his station. 

 

\-----------------------------

 

"So, what did you want to ask me?" Spartos asked as he poked at his salad. "Y'know, that you had to butter me up with a whole dinner for."

 

"Oh, y'know.. Not much." Sharrkan grinned weakly, taking a bite of his steak. 

 

"Sharrkan--"

 

"Okay, okay." He held up his hands. "Um, well.. We've been married for a few months, y'know?"

 

Spartos nodded. "I'm well aware-"

 

"Well, um.. Okay, here's the thing. My friend, right? His girlfriend is pregnant. And, well.. they don't want it. But they want to make sure it goes to a good family. And they both know we're pretty responsible. Er, well. You're responsible. But they know we have a stable income and home life and all that stuff and so, um-"

 

"Are you asking if we can adopt their child?"

 

Sharrkan blinked some before nodding. "Yeah.. We don't exactly have to, you know. I know we've only really talked about it that one time. But, yknow.. They're both attractive people. So, it'll be a pretty attractive baby." 

 

"I don't care if it's attractive or not, Sharrkan." The redhead sighed. "I.. don't know. I haven't thought about it." 

 

"I know. That's why I'm just asking you to think about it now." 

 

"How far along is she?"

 

"They just found out like a few days ago. So, we have a couple months."

 

"Well, the whole adoption process takes a couple months." 

 

"Okay, so.. Decide a little fast?"

 

Spartos sighed again, setting his fork down and resting his forehead in his hands. "Sharrkan, do /you/ even want a baby right now?" 

 

"Well, I mean.. I dunno. I wouldn't mind it. I don't think."

 

"Do you even /know/ how much responsibility a baby is?"

 

"And you do?"

 

"I have a little brother." 

 

"...so?" 

 

Spartos sighed, rolling his eyes as he took a sip of his drink. "I'll think about it, Sharrkan." 

 

The white-haired male grinned again and reached across the table to give Spartos's hand a squeeze. "Thanks, babe~" 

 

\---------------------------

 

"So, have you thought about it?" Sharrkan asked over Spartos's shoulder. 

 

The redhead sighed as he marked  the spot he would pierce on his customer's lip. "Sharrkan, I'm working now. Talk later." 

 

"But I need to knooow." 

 

"Sharrkan, go." 

 

"But they're on the phone right now!" 

 

Spartos sighed and handed the guy in his chair a mirror. "Excuse me. Let me know if that looks good." He nodded once and followed Sharrkan to the back room. "Sharrkan-" He was interrupted when Sharrkan thrusted a phone in his face. He sighed and took the phone. "Hello?"

 

"Hey, is this Spartos? The guy that married Sharrkan?" A male voice, presumably Sharrkan's friend, asked.

 

"Er, yes.. This is he." 

 

"Awesome! Sharrkan said you might be interested in taking our kid, and all! I just wanted to say thanks."

 

"I haven't-"

 

"Kylie and I just needed to know they'd be with someone good and responsible. I know I don't personally know you- I mean, I was at your wedding, but still. It means a lot to us. A baby's a lot, trust me I know. We can't support one right now. Which is why it means so much to us that you're doing this." 

 

Spartos sighed, glaring at Sharrkan silently. He thought quickly for a moment before sighing once again. "Yeah.. You're welcome. We'll try to be the best parents." Sharrkan was cheering and celebrating as silently as possible. Spartos rolled his eyes.

 

"That's awesome man! Thanks again!"

 

"Yeah, you're welcome. Thank you, really." 

 

"Yeah. You'll do fine, bro!" 

 

He heard them hang up and sighed once again. "You listen to me." He huffed, grabbing his ear. "That was a dirty trick. This isn't just a new car, Sharrkan. This is a /baby/. A real, human being we'll be responsible for for eighteen years. Plus some, if they turn out like you." 

 

"Hey!" Sharrkan pouted slightly before wrapping Spartos in a hug. "Look, I know this won't be easy. But we're one step closer to having a family. Like I said before, I'll try to be the best dad I can. The dad I never had." 

 

Spartos blinked before shaking his head lightly. "Just.. Just-- Urgh! I can't believe you've suckered me into this already!"

 

"Oh, Spartos, come on! I /know/ you like babies."

 

"That doesn't mean I want one."

 

Sharrkan sighed. "Do you /really/ not want one right now? We don't have to if you're really not ready."

 

Spartos studied him for a few moments. "I.. I don't know, Sharrkan. I can't- this is a serious thing."

 

"So was getting married, and you answered that pretty snappily." 

 

"That's different.." He frowned. "Just.. Go-" He pointed to the door. Sharrkan frowned as well before he continued. "Go get the stupid paperwork and stuff. You are taking care of this whole process. I will still be working."

 

Sharrkan grinned and hugged him tightly. "That's great, babe! I love you!" He kissed him gently, yet passionately before Spartos  pulled away. 

 

"You are also on diaper duty for the first two years." 

 

Sharrkan was about to protest before there was a knock on the door. "If you two are fucking in there, you're so gonna get fired!" Pisti's voice called through. 

 

Sharrkan scoffed before he pushed Spartos against the door. "Sin would have to follow his own advice before he fired us for that!" 

 

They could hear Pisti giggling as she retreated. Sharrkan shook his head slightly before he looked back at a glowering Spartos. He kissed him softly and took both his hands in his. "I promise.. it's going to be great having our own family." 

 

"And hard." 

 

Sharrkan shrugged. "So is having a relationship, and look at us-" He kissed his forehead before opening the door and ushering him out. "As long as you really want a kid, it'll be fine." 

 

The redhead sighed as he returned to his work. "It better be." 

 

\---------------------------

 

"Is it over yet?" Sharrkan asked for probably the billionth time. 

 

"Have you heard a baby cry yet?" 

 

"No-" 

 

"Then no, it's not." 

 

Sharrkan frowned as Spartos sighed again. He was scrolling endlessly through his phone, though the posts on the screen only half-absorbed in his mind. He was probably as nerve-wracked as Sharrkan, but he tried not to show it. After months of paper work and social worker visits and meetings- they we're finally finished. For the most part. Kylie was now in labor, and soon they'd have the child, as their own.

 

While at first he was a little ticked Sharrkan had more or less persuaded or forced Spartos into this, he couldn't deny that he was looking forward to it now. They spent so long setting up the nursery in their spare bedroom, it was hard not too look forward to it. Besides, Sharrkan was so enthusiastic and excited. It cheered Spartos up just to see him. It was contagious. 

 

Their friends at the tattoo place had also caught the "baby fever". Half of the toys and books in the baby's room were from half of them. And Hinahoho had ensured that if they needed him, to call him at any time. 

 

Spartos was brought out of his reverie when his phone buzzed in his hand. 'Sinbad is calling!' flashed across his screen. He sighed lightly and answered. "Hello?" 

 

"Is he here yet?" Sinbad half-shouted. He sounded as excited as Sharrkan looked. 

 

"No, he's not here yet. I said I'd call when he is." 

 

"It's been, like, thirteen hours!" 

 

"I know. It can take a long time. We just-" 

 

He was interrupted when Sharrkan jerked on his sleeve. He motioned to a nurse leaving the room with a bundle in a blue blanket. Spartos hung up without a second thought.  

 

She approached them with a smile on her face. "They didn't want to see. Said they'd be likely to change their minds." She explained as they got up. 

 

"So.. that's it then?" Sharrkan asked. "He's ours now?" 

 

She nodded slightly. "Unless they change their minds anyway." 

 

The bundle in her arms squirmed and let out a small sob. Spartos found his eyes couldn't leave him. They'd already cleaned him off and everything. He blinked his dark colored eyes slowly, probably still getting used to it. 

 

The nurse held him out to him and Spartos blinked in surprise before taking him gingerly. 

 

"He's so tiny.." Sharrkan mused from over his shoulder, gently stroking the child's chubby cheek with a finger. 

 

"He's a baby, Sharrkan." Spartos replied, though he couldn't look away. 

 

The baby in his arms cooed softly and grasped Sharrkan's finger in a tiny fist. He smiled at Spartos before back at him, practically buzzing with excitement. "Do you see this?" 

 

Spartos chuckled lightly and nodded. "I see it." 

 

The nurse smiled at them, now holding a clipboard to her chest. "What's his name?" 

 

The couple glanced at each other for a moment, and then back at the baby. "Aloïs." Spartos answered, giving the baby a light bounce. 

 

She smiled again and wrote something down with the clipboard. "Well, he's perfectly healthy and ready to go home after we do a few more tests and stuff." 

 

Spartos nodded again and handed her their new son again. She disappeared behind another door and Spartos turned to his husband. Sharrkan only smiled at him and wiped at his cheeks with his thumbs. "There's no reason to cry, babe.." 

 

"Huh? I.. didn't-" Spartos touched his own face and realized for the first time that he was crying. 

 

"Come on.. who was right~?" Sharrkan grinned, hugging him close. 

 

Spartos only pinched his side. "Shut up." 

 

"You're glad to adopt him, and you know it." Sharrkan kissed the top of his head. "We'll be the best little family possible~" 

 

"Mm.." Spartos gave him a gentle squeeze. "I'm holding you to that."


End file.
